This invention relates to a light tillage implement, and more particularly to such an implement for working uneven ground in combination with other farming equipment.
In the row crop planting process, the field is normally first plowed and cultivated, thereby providing a suitable bed for the crop seeds. However, because the weather is not precisely predictable, rain sometimes occurs after the ground has been plowed and cultivated, but before planting has been accomplished. The rain compacts the soil, and thus, requires some light tillage or reworking thereof, before final planting can occur, thereby requiring the farmer to make an additional tillage pass over his field.
In order to conserve time, the modern farmer often attempts to accomplish several farming operations simultaneously. A problem is created when the above mentioned light tillage step is attempted with other operations such as planting, because the combination of several agricultural devices becomes overly elongate. Thus when traversing rough or uneven ground, especially terraced areas, one of the interconnected devices will raise on one side to follow the contour of the land which will in turn raise the preceeding or trailing device up off the ground since it is positioned over a different contour.
Therefore, a light tillage implement is desired which will independently follow the contour of the land and allow trailing devices to do likewise. It is also desirable to have such an implement which has independent tool bars thereon which can also individually follow the land contour, yet still be selectively biased into the ground to provide an efficient and complete light working thereof. In addition, the light tillage implement should be positively removable from engagement with the ground for purposes of transport to and from the field to be worked.